


Hold On

by Sams1obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams1obsession/pseuds/Sams1obsession
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Sam would like something extra special from Dean. Dean knows what Sammy wants but will he give it to him? *Wincest*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I have to thank my bestie deansgirl369 for inspiring me and introducing me to the fandom. This story would never have gotten off the ground without her!

***

Sam lay in bed curled around his brother. Dean was still asleep so Sam took the opportunity to run his fingers softly over Dean’s body. He knew as soon as Dean woke from his post orgasmic nap, he’d disengage himself from Sam.

 

Sure enough, not even five minutes later, Dean stirred, dislodging Sam as he moved to sit on the side of the bed. Drowsily running a hand over his short hair he yawned and asked, “You hungry?”

 

Sam chuckled, “I could eat.” He answered.

 

Dean half turned to glance back at his brother, “What’s so funny, Sammy?”

 

Sam gave Dean his signature grin, flashing dimples at his older brother that Dean found damn near hard to resist, “You’re always hungry after sex Dean.”

 

“’S cause I’m good and that takes a lot of energy baby boy.” Dean replied smugly as he stood up and walked into the bathroom , scratching his bare stomach as he went.

 

Sam smiled to himself at Dean’s pet name for him. He loved being Dean’s “baby boy”. Loved Dean. Had more than “brotherly love” in his heart for his big brother. He was in love with Dean.

 

They had entered into a sexual relationship a little over a year before at Sam’s instigation. Sam had realized his feelings were more than brotherly and after a few tense moments between the siblings, he came to realize Dean felt the same. Well, Sam corrected himself, Dean had the same sexual attraction for Sam, but Sam realized Dean wasn’t in love with him as well. He knew his brother loved him, but, Sam knew it wasn’t the same.

 

Sam attributed this to Dean’s continued resistance to the closeness Sam craved on a daily basis. Sometimes he would look up and catch an expression on Dean’s face before it was quickly hidden, but, Sam didn’t draw any comfort from this. If anything it worried him because it made him wonder if Dean was trying to come up with an excuse to end that side of their relationship.

 

Dean came out of the bathroom and looked at Sam who was still sitting on the bed. “Up and at ‘em Sammy if you want food.”

 

Sam jumped up and went for his own shower.

***

They were in the same small diner they had been eating in for the past few days. They normally didn’t stay so long in the same place but Dean had decided, since they hadn’t taken a break in a while, they should hang around for a few days and take a mini vacation much to Sam’s surprise. It was close to Valentine’s Day and Sam desperately wanted to get Dean a gift but wasn’t sure how it would be received.

 

While they waited for Dean’s burger and fries and Sam’s grilled chicken sandwich and salad, Dean looked over at his brother and asked, “Have you thought about what you wanted to do for Valentine’s Day, Sammy?” flushing as he looked everywhere except into Sam’s eyes.

 

Sam watched Dean spin his knife around and around on the table, “I…I didn’t really think you’d want to celebrate that day Dean.”

 

Dean stopped the knife from spinning and looked over at his brother, “I didn’t ask you what you thought I did or didn’t want to do Sammy. I asked if you’d thought about what _you_ wanted to do.”

 

Sam thought about the difference. Of course he’d thought about what he wanted to do with Dean on Valentine’s Day. He would love to just spend the day with his brother making love, taking a long walk where they would hold hands and then a nice dinner out somewhere. Then, of course, back to the hotel for more love making. What he wanted from Dean more than anything was his love. He wanted Dean to feel the same way as he felt. He wanted his brother to always want to be with him. Together as lovers and friends. He needed and wanted Dean to tell him he loved him. He needed and wanted Dean to get that feeling Sam got when they were away from each other for too long. The tight chest and the feeling that you couldn’t breathe until you were in the same room as that person again. He needed and wanted Dean to be jealous and possessive when another guy showed Sam interest as Sam always felt when women and men showed Dean they wanted him. It was way worse when Dean showed that person any attention in return regardless of his intent. Sam honestly didn’t think Dean would cheat on him but he couldn’t be sure. What he told Dean was, “I guess we could go out to dinner maybe?”

 

Dean smiled slightly. He could see the wheels turning in his brother’s head and knew there was a lot more going on in there than just the idea of dinner. Dean had plans. Something he normally didn’t do but this thing with Sam was bringing it out of him and if he were honest with himself he would admit to liking the way Sam made him feel.

 

After Dean devoured his burger and fries and the piece of apple pie he asked for he sat back and watched his brother eat his dinner with a sort of restraint Dean felt was forced in order to counteract his own enthusiasm. “So, Sammy, where do you want to eat for the big day?”

 

Sam smirked, “We’re not even finished with this meal yet Dean. Well, at least I’m not.”

 

“Dude, you know food is never a bad idea.” Dean grinned. He already had his main gift for Sammy. It was a song he’d heard that worked for them. Sam would love it. His Sammy could get a little mushy on occasion and Dean knew he would appreciate the gesture but he would also love the song. Somehow Dean knew this is something that Sam had been wanting, or more like needing, for quite a while now. Not the song itself but the confirmation of Dean’s feelings for him.

 

Sam smiled back at Dean, “What about that little steak restaurant across from that bookstore we went to when we first got into town? We might have to call them and see if we have to make reservations and we might even have to…uh, oh, never mind.” Sam’s smile fell from his face.

 

“What is it bab…Sammy?” Dean looked around to see if anyone had caught his slip before focusing once again on Sam.

 

“Well, we might have to dress up for that restaurant and I know how you don’t like to dress up.” Sam didn’t quite meet Dean’s eyes.

 

“Nah, but this is a special occasion Sam and if we have to dress up I’ll dress up. So don’t worry about that. You gonna call ‘em and find out?” Dean asked.

 

Sam smiled and nodded, “I’ll call ‘em later.”

***

The following day was Valentine’s Eve, as Dean kept referring to it, and the brothers decided they needed some food and beer from the local market. There was a large department store not too far outside of the small town they were staying in that sold everything imaginable. When Sam found the aisle with the books, and his feet became cemented to the floor, Dean laughed and told him to have at it while he decided to wander around.

 

There were three entire aisles dedicated to everything Valentine’s as well as two aisles of nothing but cards. “Shit.” Dean muttered to himself. He hadn’t thought about a card. He thought he’d grab one and get out of there before Sam came looking for him. That idea was easier said than done as he picked up card after card after card. He was about to give up when he saw one that had a picture of a dog and a cat with their heads leaned in together. He grabbed the card and started to read. “I never thought I would find the “one” I was supposed to spend my life with…” Dean opened the card, “but when you came into my life I knew we belonged together forever. I love you.” Dean stood looking at the card and reading it over a few times. When Sam had come into his life when Dean was only four years old he knew Sam belonged to him and now Dean belonged to his Sammy in return. He wondered if the card was just too mushy but he decided to buy it anyway. He muttered to himself once again, “…feel like a damn girl.” Causing a few curious card shoppers to glance his way and grin.

 

Dean moved over to the candy next. Sam wasn’t a big candy eater but Dean was and he decided if Sam didn’t like what he bought he could always eat it. Grinning to himself he chose the largest red heart filled with chocolate he could find. He was about to head to the register, so he could do a covert operation and pay for his goods before stashing them in the Impala, when he saw a small brown teddy bear sitting on the end cap of the shelf he was passing. _Well_ , another thought popped into his head, _I might as well go all out since I already have the song, the card and the candy_. He picked up the bear and added it to his pile before heading to the front of the store.

 

After hiding his purchases under his front seat Dean headed back into the store to locate his brother. He grabbed a shopping cart on the way and proceeded to push it and bend over the bar at the front so he could ride it like a little kid. He ignored the annoyed looks he received from customers and store employees alike and smiled as he sailed through the store. 

 

Sam was no longer at the books so Dean pushed the cart down different aisles trying to locate his brother. He stopped every so often sure he was in desperate need of an electric corkscrew, even though he didn’t drink wine, which made him place the object back on the shelf, a shoe horn with a cobra’s head as the handle, this one was harder but he figured he wouldn’t even be using it as he always wore boots, so, back on the shelf it went, and a pair of men’s pajamas with little hotrods all over them before realizing he didn’t sleep in pajamas and the last time he tried he got tangled up in the pants and bedclothes and almost broke his neck in the middle of the night trying to go to the bathroom. He came across more and more things he would have liked to have paid more attention to but he was on a quest to find his Sammy so they could get what they came for.

 

He found Sammy in the aisle where the coffee makers were located. “Hey Dean. Where’ve you been?”

 

“Just lookin’ around Sammy. Did ya find any good books?” Dean snorted as he laughed as if there were no such things.

 

“Yeah, but they’re charging almost ten dollars for a paperback book. I’ll head over to the used bookstore before we leave town and grab a few over there. Have you ever thought about getting a coffee pot to carry around with us so we always have coffee?” Sam asked his brother.

 

“ I did, yeah, but then we’d have to be sure we had coffee too and it just seemed like something too awkward to carry around, you know?” Dean said.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. It’d be nice to have coffee on demand though, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Sure would.” Dean agreed.

 

"Are we gonna get some food and beer for the room?” Sammy asked around the thumb nail he was currently chewing on.

 

“That’s what we’re here for, right?” Dean asked in return not missing the blush and the dip of Sam’s head indicating he had come to the store for other things as well. “Come on. What do you want to snack on Sammy?”

 

They ended up with a cart full of beer, several bags of potato chips, a bag of tortilla chips with a jar of hot salsa, a case of beer and a case of bottled water. “…to balance out all the salty.” Dean had explained to Sam, with the “duh” evident in his voice, when asked why they had six boxes of Little Debbie snack cakes in the cart. Sam grabbed some packages of peanut butter cheese crackers and fruity cereal bars as Dean countered with the largest bag of beef jerky he could find.

 

Dean chuckled as he said, “Enough Sam. Let’s go back to the room. We’ll run through a drive-thru on the way.”

 

“Dean, we have all this…” Sam started but was cut off.

 

“This is _snack_ food, Sammy. We need _real_ food now.” Dean explained with a grin.

 

After paying for their cart full of goodies and loading it all in the car, Dean realized Sam couldn’t have had time to buy him a Valentine’s gift, could he? Oh well, he knew he’d be eating most, if not all, of the chocolate he’d bought from his brother and just being with Sammy and seeing him with his gifts would be enough. He climbed into the driver’s seat of the Impala and reached over to run his hand through Sam’s thick dark hair before reaching forward to start the engine.

 

Sam turned and smiled at him as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the hotel. Once he turned onto the main road Dean settled his hand on Sam’s thigh and only moved it long enough to pay for their food and get into the hotel where they ate and curled up on the bed to watch horror movies where young lovers where dissected and dismembered all in the name of St. Valentine.

***

Valentine’s Day dawned with crisp weather and a cloudy sky. Dean untangled himself from Sam and walked over to look out the window. It looked like it could start snowing any minute. Dean was not afraid of little snow. In fact, he looked forward to it and kind of hoped it snowed them in for a couple more days so he and Sammy could just be together.

 

Dean glanced back over his shoulder and watched his Sammy snuggle down into the blankets with a small frown on his face. Probably trying to figure out where I am, Dean thought. He wasn’t really tired but the idea of crawling back under the covers and doing naughty things to his brother was just too enticing so Dean did just that. He climbed back into bed and slid under the covers to start placing soft wet kisses to Sam’s chest and stomach. He dipped his tongue into Sam’s navel and heard a moan from outside the blanket.

 

He then moved down and started to nip gently at the inside of Sam’s thigh before drawing his brother’s sac into his mouth. Sam jerked beneath him and he heard a muttered, “Jesus Christ” before Dean felt large warm hands cup the back of his head. He licked a long wet strip up Sam’s hardened cock before dipping his tongue into the slit and lapping up the pre come that had gathered there. The hands gripped his head harder and he heard Sam repeating his name above him drawing it out in tones of pleasure and pain. Dean sucked the head into his mouth and slid all the way down until it hit the back of his throat and then he swallowed. Sam lost a little more control.

 

Dean continued to move up and down on Sam’s dick, sucking and licking until Sam was bucking under him and then he just stopped. Sam took this as the sign it was meant to be and started fucking Dean’s mouth. Dean was grinding his engorged cock into the mattress as he hummed around Sam’s dick moving in and out of his mouth. Sam stuttered and stopped before continuing at a much more frantic pace. Dean started to apply suction once again and before long Sam was groaning out, “Deeeeean, I’m gonna…” before emptying his essence into his brother’s mouth. Dean swallowed all that his Sammy gave him as the taste caused him to lose control as well and come into the sheet covered mattress beneath him.

 

He pulled off his brother’s cock and slowly moved up and stuck his head out of the blankets. Sam had one arm covering half his face and was looking at Dean with one eye as he appeared. Dean cupped Sam’s jaw and drew his mouth into a slow, wet, sloppy kiss. He pulled off and gave Sam a huge smile filled with satisfaction and a hint of cockiness. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sammy.”

 

Sam burst into laughter and reached out to hug Dean tightly to his chest. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.” Dean curled up against his brother and they fell back to sleep wrapped in each others’ arms.

***

They woke up a little while later and Dean left Sam in bed while he ran out to get breakfast and coffee. When he came back to the room Sam had showered and changed the sheets on the bed and was sitting at the small table set in front of the window trying to look innocent.

 

“Dude,” Dean began, “you seriously need to work on your poker face.” 

 

“What? Why? I’m not doing anything.” Sam was all innocence as he tried to lie.

 

“Whatever Sammy. I’ll let you keep your little secret since it’s a special day and all.”

 

Sam grinned hugely at Dean’s acknowledgement of how special the day was. He reached out and grabbed one of the coffees and a handful of cream and sugar. Dean decided he needed to see Sammy blush and said, “I don’t know why you made the bed Sammy. As soon as we eat I’m going to be buried balls deep in your ass and we’re just going to make another mess.”

 

As expected Sam turned bright red and started to stutter, “I…I thought…” before Dean interrupted him. 

 

“Just kiddin’ with ya Sam. Well, I mean, I wasn’t kidding about that happening, ‘cause it’s gonna happen. Sooner rather than later. But I get why ya made the bed. Plus, I like seeing ya turn all red like that.” Dean stated matter of factly as Sam squirmed once again in his seat and Dean chuckled.

 

When the coffee and breakfast platters were gone Dean stood up and headed toward the bathroom for a shower. He looked back over his shoulder as Sam was throwing the last of the garbage away and said, “Be naked and on that bed for me when I come out Sammy.” He saw Sam jerk upright out of the corner of his eye as he walked into the other room and turned on the shower.

 

When Dean emerged from his shower Sam was laying back on the bed, legs crossed at the ankles, hands behind his head. Buck naked. Dean’s cock instantly filled with blood and he tossed the towel he was drying his hair with across the room. He walked over to the edge and the bed and looked down at the smooth tan skin that covered his brother’s beautiful body. There was no other way to describe it, Sam was beautiful. Sam looked up at Dean from heavy lust filled eyes and asked in a husky voice, “Like this Dean?”

 

Dean growled. There was no other way to describe the sound that came from deep in his throat and out through his mouth. He leaned down and slanted his lips over Sam’s. Dean slipped his tongue out and asked for entrance into Sam’s mouth which he was instantly granted and caused both men to moan low in their throats. They kissed until Dean had to come up for air and after he was able to catch his breath he leaned down and started again. They kissed slow and deep. They kissed passionately and frantically. The entire time they kissed their hands were everywhere mapping each other’s bodies as if they needed to memorize them.

 

Dean reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table and proceeded to pour it onto his fingers before sliding down behind Sam’s balls and pressing lightly into that area and around his hole. Sam was still pretty loose from the previous night but Dean wanted to make damn sure he didn’t hurt his Sammy. Sam moaned and pressed down onto Dean’s finger as he slid one into him. Dean watched the look of contentment and anticipation on Sam’s face as he made to insert a second digit. Sam moaned out, “Now Dean. I’m ready now.”

 

“Don’t think so, baby boy. Not going to do this until I’m sure I’m not gonna hurt you.” Dean muttered. He then moved his head down, drew Sam’s hard leaking dick into his mouth before inserting two fingers and scissoring them open to widen Sam’s hole. When Dean got to three fingers Sam was writhing on the bed and pushing down onto Dean’s hand repeating in a low growl, “Now Dean. Now. Dean…now. Please God, now.”

 

Dean raised up between Sam’s thighs and quickly lubed his cock before aligning its head with Sam’s hole. Before he could do anything to stop it Sam was pushing against the headboard and his hole was engulfing Dean’s dick. Dean moaned loudly, “Sam. Jesus Christ!”

 

Their movements were frantic as Sam wrapped both legs around Dean’s waist and pushed against the headboard as Dean took Sam’s mouth and slammed his cock home. Balls slapping Sam’s ass with each thrust. When he felt Sam’s hole begin to spasm Dean reached down to grab his dick and start jerking him off in time with his own thrusts. Sam stilled and thick white ropes of come started spurting from his cock up over Dean’s hand and both their stomachs and chests. Sam was jerking beneath him and Dean lost control in his brother’s ass. Groaning his brother’s name before collapsing on his chest pressing the warm white come between them. They fell asleep like that and only woke up in time to shower and get into their suits for their Valentine’s dinner.

***

Both men were in heaven as they each ate their steaks and potatoes. Sweet potato for Sam. Loaded baked potato for Dean. Sam had a salad and had somehow talked Dean into ordering one as well. Dean didn’t mind a salad every once and a while. But, he got more satisfaction out of Sam lecturing him on his health and food habits than the actual pleasure of eating some of the stuff that was so bad for him.

 

In their dark suits they looked like every other male patron of the restaurant. Dean smirked as yet another young man fell to his knees beside his dinner table and withdrew a ring box from his pocket. This was the third one tonight and in a town this small he was surprised there were this many single young people. He didn’t discount marriage but just the idea of making a public spectacle out of himself kind of amused him. He didn’t want that and he knew Sam, no matter how mushy and sentimental he got, wouldn’t like it either. He glanced over at Sam and caught a similar look on his face. “Not very original when every other table is doing it, huh?”

 

Sam chuckled and replied, “No. Not very original at all. And not very romantic in my book either. Seems like that would be a much more private event to me.” 

 

Dean smiled at his brother having his earlier thought been proven correct. 

 

When the food was gone and Dean had eaten two slices of pie, one pecan and one peach, the latter with a scoop of ice cream, as well as half of Sam’s pineapple upside cake, Dean was ready to call it a night. He looked over at Sam who was grinning at him and shaking his head. “I seriously don’t know where you put it all Dean.”

 

Dean just smirked and leaned back to pat his stomach. “You ready Sam? Gotta get back to the room so I can give you your Valentine’s gift.”

 

Sam swiftly stood and threw his napkin down on the table. “Let’s go.” He said causing Dean to laugh out loud.

 

“Sit down, baby boy, still gotta pay the check.”

 

The check was requested, received and paid in record time and the boys were back in the Impala on their way back to their hotel room. As soon as they had climbed into the car Dean had read over and pulled Sam into his side. His arm rested across Sam’s shoulders and his hand fell down to run through Sam’s soft hair as Sam’s head rested on his shoulder.

 

When they got back to the room Dean let Sam take the lead. Before they had left for dinner he had used the excuse of having left his wallet behind to go back into the room and set Sam’s gifts out in the middle of the made up bed.

 

Dean held back as Sam opened the door with his own key and reached in to flip the light switch to “on”. When he noticed the gifts sitting in the middle of the bed a huge grin appeared on his face and he turned to reach out for Dean. “Dean. You got me a teddy bear.” Sam said in awe as he walked over and picked up the bear to see what was written on the tiny tee shirt it wore. Sam laughed as he read, “I wuv hugs” on the shirt and Dean grinned back at him.

 

Sam next picked up the card and started to read it. “Dean.” Was all he managed before walking back over to Dean and pulling him into a tight hug and burying his face in the curve of Dean’s neck and shoulder. “Thank you Dean.” Sam said thickly as he re-read the card and Dean’s signed, “Love, Dean” at the bottom. “The candy you just bought for you though right?” Sam teased as he pulled away from Dean but kept a hold of his hand as he drew him over to the bed to sit. 

 

Dean chuckled and said, “Well, you know, it is nice to share.” Causing the grin on Sam’s face to get even bigger if possible.

 

“So, I got you something too Dean.” Sam said a little shyly. He stood up and walked over to the dresser where he proceeded to pull out a card in a red envelope and a small gift wrapped box.

 

He placed the two things in Dean’s hands and sat back down beside him on the bed. Dean opened the card, and as expected, was slapped in the face with a lot of girly mush that absolutely, positively did NOT bring a tear to his eye. Sam had signed it with just his name and it caused Dean to question his final gift. However, when Dean removed the wrap from the small box and opened the lid he was surprised to see a jeweler’s box within. He tipped the box over and the jeweler’s box slid out into his hand. He glanced over at Sam who was looking at the box and gnawing on his bottom lip. Dean reached out and gripped Sam’s chin before leaning forward to suck the lip into his mouth and placing a small kiss there before moving back once again. 

 

Dean opened the box in his hand and gasped as he saw the beautiful silver ring sitting there. He gently pulled it out and turned it over in his fingers. “I had it engraved.” Sam said softly next to him. Dean held the ring up to the light and saw his and Sam’s initials along with a heart and the number 4 followed by the word “ever”. Dean was choked up and could only stare at the ring.

 

Sam stuttered, “I can’t take it back Dean cause it’s engraved but you don’t have to wear it.” He said hurriedly.

 

“Sammy. I…I don’t know what to say. I love it and this ring is not going back.” He slid the ring onto his left hand and then brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. Dean looked over at his brother who had huge tears sitting in his eyes just waiting to spill over. He reached out and drew Sam forward until their foreheads rested against each other. “Sammy.” Dean said before he closed his eyes and just stayed in that position for several minutes. A little while later Dean brought Sam’s mouth to his and they kissed passionately for several minutes. 

 

“I have something else for you Sammy.” He stood up and walked over to the laptop that he had already queued up to play the song he wanted to give to Sam. 

 

Sam sat quietly as Dean hit a key on the keyboard and music filled the room. As Sam listened to the words he looked up at Dean in surprise, “Dea…”, he began.

 

“What? I heard it in an elevator, okay? It just sort of, I don't know, fit us. Like, how I feel. About you...us. I just thought it sounded like us. How we feel about each other.” Dean was blushing!

 

Sam continued to listen to the words of the song as they wrapped him in the comfort and love and security he had been seeking from Dean for the last year. He looked down at the screen to read the name of the artist but it wasn't there. “Who is this, Dean?”

 

Dean continued not to meet Sam’s eyes as he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. “Some dude name Michael Bubbly or something like that. The song is called _Hold On_.”

 

When the song finished playing Sam stood looking down at the computer screen as Dean covertly looked at Sam through his eye lashes. Dean saw Sam take a deep breath before turning toward him. “I love you too Dean.” Dean finally looked up at Sam with tears and love shining in his eyes and took a step towards his brother. Sam was already stepping towards Dean and they met in the middle of the room with arms pulling at each other and hands gripping each other tight. Both could be heard murmuring over and over, “I love you. I love you. I love you.” as they exchanged kiss after kiss.

 

Sam finally pulled his head back and looked down at his older brother and grinned. “I think his name is pronounced boob lay, Dean.”

 

“Leave it to you to turn the man’s unfortunate last name into something sexual, Sammy.” Dean smirked before leaning in for another kiss. 

 

“What? No, that’s not…” he stopped when he realized his brother was teasing him, “Jerk” he accused.

 

Dean chuckled as he pushed his Sammy down onto the bed and straddled his hips, “Bitch.” He mumbled right before his lips claimed his brother’s one more time.

The End

 

Lyrics to Michael Bublé’s, “Hold On”

Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?

I guess that we were once

Babe, we were once

But luck will leave you cause

It is a faithless friend

And in the end when life has got you down

You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around

So hold on to me tight

Hold on to me tonight

We are stronger here together

Than we could ever be alone

So hold on to me

Don't you ever let me go

There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart

But it's no one's fault

No it's not my fault

Maybe all the plans we made would not work out

But I have no doubt even though it's hard to see

I've got faith in us and I believe in you and me

So hold on to me tight

Hold on, I promise it'll be alright

Cause it's you and me together

And baby all we've got is time

So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight

There's so many dreams that we have given up

Take a look at all we've got

And with this kind of love

What we've got here is enough

So hold on to me tight

Hold on, I promise it'll be alright

Cause we are stronger here together

Then we could ever be alone

Just hold on to me

Don't you ever let me go

Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright

Hold on to me tonight

They always say we were the lucky ones

 


End file.
